Compression engine brakes can be used as auxiliary brakes, in addition to wheel brakes, on relatively large vehicles, for example trucks, powered by heavy or medium duty diesel engines. A compression engine braking system is arranged, when activated, to provide an additional opening of an engine cylinder's exhaust valve when the piston in that cylinder is near a top-dead-center position of its compression stroke so that compressed air can be released through the exhaust valve. This causes the engine to function as a power consuming air compressor which slows the vehicle.
In a typical valve train assembly used with a compression engine brake, the exhaust valve is actuated by a rocker arm which engages the exhaust valve by means of a valve bridge. The rocker arm rocks in response to a cam on a rotating cam shaft and presses down on the valve bridge which itself presses down on the exhaust valve to open it. A hydraulic lash adjuster may also be provided in the valve train assembly to remove any lash or gap that develops between the components in the valve train assembly.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.